Momon and Elle Chivas
Momon (モモン Momon) and Elle Chivas (エル・シーバス Eru Shībasu) are a major ally team during the Faudo crisis. Elle is a nun who has a habit of muttering "Oh My" during any crisis, and Momon is a perverted Mamodo first introduced as a rival for Tia, and resembles a human monkey with rabbit ears. Momon is also great at avoiding enemies, as he and Elle have never met other mamodo until Zatch and Tia, due to his cowardice. By using his spell powers of trickery (or as Kiyo calls them Running away powers), Momon is able to easily subdue Tia in annoying ways that also allow him to look at her panties. Momon's bothersome behavior soon infuriates Tia, and her anger unlocks her sixth spell, Chajiru Saifodon, which she uses to defeat Momon. Momon and Elle make friends with Zatch's group after this incident. Momon has the ability to sense other Mamodo and apparently how powerful they are as he is clearly terrified of Faudo's tower when he is forced to lead the protagonists to it. Another odd trait about Momon become apparent whenever he lies, verbally or otherwise; whenever Momon lies, the part of his mouth just below his nose will stretch downwards (though his nose too will stretch) and will only retract when he finally tells the truth. Momon and Elle provide support to Zatch, Tia, Kanchome, and Ponygon during the assault on Faudo tower, although due to Momon's cowardly nature, he spends most of his time running away or leading the group in wrong directions. Anime In the second room the the control room, his group confronts Keith. With Karudio and Ponygon exhausted, and Arth managing to sneak past Keith, it leaves Kanchome and Momon to face him. When Elle asks him why he sings his song with gibberish lyrics, it enrages him, and even further when she sings the lyrics of the song. Momon offers to be the distraction while Kanchome gets Kieth's book. Kanchome denies it and is able to bring Momon courage in his powers. In combination with their spells, they were able to keep up with Keith. During the battle, Bari and Gustav appear and take over the fight, so their group sneak past them. His group reach the room before the control room to see Arth disappear. Riou then appears and knocks his group out. After they wake up, Momon and Elle step near Zatch to support him. Zeno uses his spell to knock out him and his group out. After waking up, he helps Kiyo teleport everybody out of Faudo, along with himself. Manga He finally shows his true potential during the fight in the control room, being able to hold off powered-up Rodeaux and Jedun while protecting Zatch with his spells. He then gains two spells at once, Mimiruo Mifanon and Fei Miruruku. Using these spells, Momon is able to subdue Rodeaux, but the battered winged Mamodo retaliates with an underhanded attack that burns Momon's book. Momon stays just long enough to see his plan come to fruition; he was a distraction the entire time, intending to keep Rodeaux and Jedun busy until Kiyo awakened. In their last moments, Momon promises Elle that when he returns to the Mamodo World, he will break his perverted habits, as well as study hard to become as smart as Kiyo. Elle is proud that even to the very end, Momon hasn't learned a single spell that harms others. Elle is seen in the last chapter of the series with Kafk Sunbeam, Ponygon's former book keeper. Momon is also seen in the Mamodo world studying along with others. Spells Trivia *Makoto Raiku changed Momon's color scheme partway through the Faudo arc. On the back of volume 20 and front of volume 22, Momon wears a yellow shirt with red suspenders - The color scheme he has in the anime. But sometime during the Faudo arc a wallpaper was put up on Konjiki no Gash's official website that showed Momon wearing a white shirt with black suspenders, and all his colored appearances since then have shown him with this scheme. *Minfei Mimirug is the first spell that Momon does not use in order to look at Tia's panties. Instead he uses this spell to escape from Tia, whom he had made very angry throughout the fight. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Faudo Arc Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Current Battle Mamodo